


Scarlet Eyes

by TheDogGirlE



Category: Warframe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDogGirlE/pseuds/TheDogGirlE
Summary: A tenno wakes up and begins their journey, but can they face reality quick enough to survive? Or will they die facing their dark pasts?
Kudos: 1





	Scarlet Eyes

The groans of ancient armor awaken my senses as a motherly voice echos throughout my head. The voice glitches and stirs as words start to form into a call.

“Tenno, oh thank god I thought I lost you… Now’s not the time for pleasantries though we must move fast as you are in great danger. Caption Vor is trying to take over your warframe to use for the twin queens. We must act now…” 

The voice fades away and after it’s gone I feel dazed. Light bursts into my chamber as my armor groans and plummets to the ground. Footsteps surround me as I am filled with unease. 

“I see your Lotus has tried to save you, pity she’s too late!” A hoarse voice exclaims. I desperately try to move but I lay on the ground,

Immobilized.

Footsteps are getting closer and I can feel the pressure of their piercing gazes. My body shudders. A clamping sensation appears around my calf and my body pulses in response. 

“The queens want to destroy you but I see a greater purpose, we can use you to win the war and finally save the Grineer. To think, I Caption Vor will save all of our kin,” A pair of footsteps grows farther away from me, “Tie him up!” A final shout echos throughout the surroundings as a tense quiet settles over for just a second before the clang of boots against the ground awakens the fear in my heart again.

“...Tenno… Tenno… you need to… waking you… defeat… surging your power systems…” The motherly voice cuts out, but I feel a strange sensation over come me. An electrifying feeling grows in my chest and reaches out to every limb riding the current of my blood. The feeling stretches to my fingertips and toes leaving no place unmarked, then it spirals up to my brain. My eyes dash open, fingers and legs twitch with anticipation. The bright lights around me blind me for a second and as my eyes take time to adjust the Grineer lunge at me. I’m confused and dizzy but one thing is certain, I need to survive. My vision goes red as my eyes naturally lock onto my nearest target. 

Ready to kill.

The electric sensation returns and I reach my hand out to the approaching enemies and focus. In a blink of an eye a electric wave overcomes the battle field. The Grineer hesitate for a second but thats all I need. With one breath the feeling rushes to my legs and I run. I run faster than their bullets, faster than time and light itself. Hardening my arm and fingers to a point I run faster and faster. As I reach the exit with hardly a glance back I hear their bodies fall to the ground relishing the delight of the sound. I toss back the one Grineer head I had left in my hand. Satisfied with my hunt, a new awakening has occurred. 

A hunter has returned.

And that hunter,

Is me...


End file.
